Kämpfe um die Macht!
by the-slave-of-snape
Summary: "Hermine? Du hast Besuch!" Sie sah Ron an, wieso war er so angepisst? Wieso betonte er das Wort Besuch so? Und vor allem WER zur Hölle sollte sie hier besuchen? Also drehte sie sich um, und da trat aus dem Schatten "Jasper Cullen! Fuck, ich habe zuviel Twillight in den Ferien geguckt!"


Hermine hatte seit Wochen das Gefühl,das sie verfolgt oder beobachtet wurde. Aber sie fand niemanden, so sehr sie auch suchte. "Hermine? Warte, ich geh mit Dir hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Sie drehte sich um, und sah Ginny auf sie zu kommen. "Hi Gin,na alles klar bei Dir. Was macht die Liebe?!" Und wie auf Kommando brabbelte sie wie ein Wasserfall, von Ihrer neuen geheimnisvollen Liebe. Hermine grinste frech in Ihr Gesicht. "Ginny blickst Du selbst noch durch?" zwinkerte sie Ihr zu. Damit liefen sie weiter, hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der Gryffindors. "Hermine? Du hast _**Besuch**_!" Sie sah Ron an, wieso war er so angepisst? Wieso betonte er das Wort Besuch so? Und vor allem WER zur Hölle sollte sie hier besuchen? Also drehte sie sich um, und da trat aus dem Schatten "Jasper Cullen! Fuck, ich habe zuviel Twillight in den Ferien geguckt!"

Sie kniff sich, aber der Vampir trat weiter auf sie zu. "Du hast mich gesehen?" Sie nickte, und es war angenehm seine Stimme zu hören. "Fuck, Du bist eine Romanfigur." knurrte sie mit einmal. "Könnten wir vielleicht wo anders reden, dort wo nicht so viele Ohren zu hören." Er nickte auf die umstehenden, die neugierig auf sie beiden achteten. Er bot Ihr den Arm an, und sie hakte sich ein. Kaum das sie ausserhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes waren, flirrte es alles um sie herum und sie fand sich keine Sekunden später in einer Nische neben der großen Halle wieder. "Wow, wie auch immer Du das gemacht hast." Sie sah sich um, und sah hinauf. "So,was meinst Du damit, Du hast zuviel gesehen?" Er sah sie eindringlich an, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, stand mit einmal Snape neben Ihr, und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Cullen, verpiss Dich aus Hogwarts, und vor allem aus dem Umkreis von Mrs Granger." knurrte er schon los. "Ach Snape, stellst Du Ansprüche auf Hermine für Deinen Lord?" ätzte da Jasper.

"Oh Jasper, stellen wir Ansprüche auf Hermine für den Lord. Wollen wir bessere Karten haben?" ätzte Snape Ihm nach. Sie spürte kurz wieder diesen Wind, wie gerade bei Snape und dann standen vor Ihr Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie und Alice Cullen. "Merlin, was ist hier nur los. Sir, sie kennen mich, sie wissen, wäre es nicht wichtig, würde ich nicht fragen. Können sie mich kurz nach Muggel London bringen, es ist wirklich wichtig." Snape nickte, und sah nun auf Cullens Arm, in dem sie noch immer gehakt war. "Vergiss es, ich begleite euch." Und schon fanden sich die drei , nach kurzer Reise in einer Seitengasse wieder. "Soho?" kam es erstaunt von Hermine. "Ja, hier ist das beste Büchergeschäft Englands." Und damit liefen die drei los, und Snape lenkte sie in einen Schatz von Bücherladen. "Mdm könnten sie mir helfen?" Die Verkäuferin sah sie an. "Ja, ich möchte wissen ob sie die Twillight Bücher haben."

Entweder sie blamierte sich nun aufs größte oder sie hatte Recht. "Aber natürlich, das ist der Renner hier z zt." Die Verkäuferin wuselte kurz durch den Laden und holte Ihr ein paar Bücher. "Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch behilflich sein?" Hermine wusste, sie pokerte hoch. "Ja meine kleine Schwester, liebt solche Buchreihen. Können sie mir sonst noch was empfehlen`? Also was magisches wie dieses." Die Verkäuferin lächelte und lief durch den Laden. "Hier bitte, die Harry Potter Reihe ist auch sehr beliebt."Hermine sah Snape an, und dieser sah sie erstaunt an. "Ja die nehme ich auch, ich bin sicher, die hat sie auch noch nicht." Die Verkäuferin nickte und gab alles in der Kasse ein. "Ja und falls doch, Umtausch ist kein Problem." Sie verpackte alles in einer Tüte und reicht Hermine, die Bargeld hinlegte. "Stimmt so." Die drei liefen ohne ein Wort zu sagen, durch die Strasse zur Nische und dort reisten sie wie gerade schon zurück nach Hogwarts in die Nische! "So da seit Ihr wieder, also?"!

Hermine reichte jedem erst mal ein Buch. "Ich würde sagen, morgen um die selbe Zeit, bis dahin fleissig lesen." Sie sah Carlisle grinsen, und dann fing jeder an, die Bücher wie ein Daumenkino zu lesen. Und wer fertig war, nahm sich das nächste Buch. "Was geht hier ab?Es stimmt zwar nicht alles zu hundert Prozent, aber doch zu 70% stimmt alles. Nur wer kommt auf die lustige, perverse Idee, mich mit meinem Zwillingsbruder zu verheiraten." maulte Alice. "Egal Alice, es ist viel wichtiger, wer weiß soviel, und hat dem entsprechende Kontakte in die Muggelwelt. Und was will der jenige damit erreichen." knurrte nun Snape. Kannten die beiden sich, bei diesen Blicken. "Sev, Du hast Recht. Also nun Butter bei den Fischen, bist Du auf unserer Seite oder die von Lord Voldemort." knurrte sie. Sev? Wow, und er geht nicht unter die Decke. Severus wollte gerade antworten, als er die Hand hob.

"Nachher, Dumbledore kommt." flüsterte er so das sie Probleme hatte, Ihn zu verstehen. Dann hexte er die Bücher weg. "Na was ist denn hier los." kam er lächelnd um die Ecke. "Albus, Stammesmitglieder, die Cullens, kennst Du sicher, wollen Ihren Sohn Jasper hier auf die Schule schicken. Ich bat Mrs Granger dazu, das sie sich um Ihn kümmert, in der ersten Zeit." Hermine war erstaunt, was nun? Erst war er gegen die Leute, und nun so? Häh? "Aber natürlich, Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen, kommen sie doch mit in mein Büro, dort klären wir alles. Jasper lass Dich doch, von Hermine ein wenig führen und dann folge uns ins Büro, damit der Hut entscheidet, in welches Haus du kommst." Jasper sah Ihn stechend an, Alice sah Dumbledore an, dann zu Snape und dann zu Hermine. Und Hermine konnte nicht sagen was, aber irgendwie war Ihr Blick komisch. Nicht zu deuten. "Ja natürlich Prof Dumbledore."

"Komm wir gehen so lange in die große Halle. Wenn fest steht, wohin Du gehst, zeig ich Dir den Rest, das ist dann einfacher." *Danke Mrs Granger, das sie im Moment mir mehr trauen als Prof Dumbledore. Ich werde es Ihnen erklären!* hörte sie Snape in Ihren Gedanken. Sie sah Ihm kurz tief in die Augen, sah Jasper an und lief dann los. In der großen Halle, saßen schon einige Leute, manche waren am lesen, manche waren Hausaufgaben am machen und einige waren einfach nur am rum albern. "Lass uns in eine ruhige Ecke setzen." bat Jasper sie. Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf und lenkte Ihn an einem Tisch, wo die Leute weit entfernt saßen. "Ich weiß, es muss alles ziemlich skurril für Dich aussehen." fing Jasper an. "Skurril?Allein die Bücher sind mehr als skurril. Aber glaube mir, ich habe schon anderes durch gemacht." Sie besah Ihn sich genau, er war wirklich ein hübscher Mann. Allein diese Augen machten sie wuschig. Was sie nicht wusste, er bekam alles mit, was sie dachte und grinste in sich hinein, damit konnte er doch sicher was anfangen.

Mit einmal stand Jasper auf. "Dad ruft mich, wegen der Anmeldung." Und schon schritt er davon, Hermine sah Ihm erstaunt hinter her. Was war das? Woher wusste er das? War es das was Snape da vorhin gemacht hatte, als er über Gedanken mit Ihr sprach? "Hermine wo ist Dein Besuch hin?" Sie drehte sich um, wo kamen Gin, Ron und Harry denn her? "Der ist nach oben zu seinen Eltern. Die kommen gleich wieder, die runden nur die Anmeldung von Jasper hier ab." Nun klappte Ron und Ginny der Mund auf. "Der kommt hier zur Schule?" kam es doppelt von den Weasleys, wobei Ginny erfreut und Ron entsetzt war. "Ja ist doch kein Problem. Setzt euch." Sollte sie die drei einweihen? Hmm nein, besser nicht. Ronald würde eh von Grund auf gegen Jasper sein, er war ein Vampir und das war gegen Rons natur. Ginny, wusste sie nicht genau, Tja und Harry, Harry stand 100% hinter Dumbledore. Na Super, sie zweifelte und traute Ihren eigenen Freunden nicht. Sie bekam nicht mit, wie die drei am reden waren, sie bekam auch nicht mit wie die Cullens und Snape wieder kamen.

Erst als sie jemand an der Schulter berührte sah sie auf und lächelte. "Wo ist der Rest." Nur Esme und Carlisle und Jasper waren noch hier. "Alice ud Ihre Geschwister sind schon heim. Aber ich bin sicher, sie werden Euch noch öfter besuchen. Japser ist in eurer Haus eingeteilt worden." sprach Carlisle. Sie sah auf Snapes Hand, genau wie Harry. Denn diese lag noch immer auf Ihrer Schulter. "Hermine? Würdest Du heute Abend zu mir kommen, nach dem Abendbrot. Dann können wir über Dein Praktikum bei mir reden, was ich vorhin schon angedeutet habe." Dabei drückte Snape seine Hand ein wenig. "Ja natürlich Sir, ich werde pünktlich sein." Snape nickte und lief dann los. "Ok Jasper führe Dich gut auf, wir kommen Dich dann wie abgesprochen besuchen. Hermine Danke das Du Dich kümmerst, wir würden uns freuen, wenn wir Dich bei unseren Besuchen auch wieder sehen könnten." Esme gab ihr die Hand, Carlisle zog sie in eine Umarmung, als würde er sie ewig kennen. Trau Sev und Jasper, bitte!" flüsterte er leise.

"Nun ja Jasper, dann komme mal, ich zeig Dir alle wichtigen Eckpunkte für die erste Zeit. Ihr drei wir sehen uns spä...nee tun wir nicht, ich komm dann ja erst heute Abend irgendwann wieder hoch!" Hermine lief begleitet von Jasper quer durch die große Halle. "Na Schlammblut, neuen Aufriss gemacht!" ätzte da schon Draco Malfoy, und der konnte nicht so schnell gucken wie er an die Wand hinter sich gepinnt war. "Malfoy halt Dein Schandmaul. Bestell Lucius mal schöne Grüße von Cullen. Aber Du kennst uns ja, nicht wahr. Und komm Hermine nur noch mit Respekt, sie steht unter unserem Schutz." Er ließ Draco los, richtete Dracos Umhang, strich ihn glatt, nickte und ließ einen erstaunt aussehenden Draco zurück. "Entschuldige, ich mag diese Ausdrücke nicht." grinste er. "Was hast Du Draco gesagt." wollte sie wissen. Das war eine Sprache, die sie nicht konnte. "Hm? Ach nichts, schon ok." Er nahm Hermines Hand und wie sie später fest stellte, folgte nicht er Ihr, sondern er lief mit Ihr überall hin.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah sich Hermine um, eine Elfe hatte Ihr unterwegs Bescheid gegeben, das sie Harry beten sollte, das Jasper in sein Zimmer aufnahm. "Harry?" rief sie laut in den Saal hinein. "Hier oben!" kam eine Minute später von oben. "Kommst du mal bitte." Und schon hörte sie, wie er die Treppe hinab trabbte. "Ja?" Sie musste grinsen, da Harry leger rum rannte. "Jasper soll bei Dir im Zimmer mit wohnen, bat der Direktor." Harry nickte und reichte Ihm lächelnd die Hand. "So, wir haben ja noch keine Zeit dafür gefunden. Harry Potter." Jasper schlug lächelnd ein. "Jasper Cullen." Erst als Hermine sicher war, das die beiden auf Ihrem Zimmer waren, ging auch sie auf Ihr Zimmer. Sie schlüpfte aus Ihren Schuhen und stieß sie in die Ecke. Und dann zog sie Ihren Umhang aus, und flatzte den auch in die Ecke, um sich dann aufs Bett zu werfen. "Phhh was für ein Tag, beschissener ging es wohl nicht. Ich frag mich wirklich, wieso immer ich, in solche Dinge rein gerate." knurrte sie leise zu sich selber.

Wieder war da mit einmal das Gefühl, das sie beobachtet wurde. Entweder wurde sie nun paranoid, oder da war wirklich wer oder was, der sie beobachtete. Sie setzte sich auf, und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Sie musste mit Dobby reden, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Mit einmal flirrte es neben Ihrem Bett,und dort stand JASPER. Der deutete Ihr still zu sein.*Hermine sei ruhig, mich kann niemand sehen nur Du, weil ich es so will. Ich habe Deine Gefühle, Deine Furcht empfangen, warum auch immer. Lass es weiterhin ruhig zu. Ich will so lange bei Dir bleiben, um Dich zu schützen.* Sie sah Ihn dankbar an, und er legte sich zu Ihr aufs Bett. *Danke Jasper* Er sah sie an, nickte und schloss die Augen.* Leg Dich hin, entspann Dich, und beruhig Dich. Ich bin für Dich da, es geschieht nichts.* Und wirklich sie konnte sich entspannen. Was sie nicht mit bekam, das Jasper das Zimmer abscannte, suchte, was oder wer da war. Aber es war nichts da, sie mussten nachher mit Severus reden.

"Kleines? Wirst du wach? Wir müssen los zu Severus." weckte er sie. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft noch 2 Std zu schlafen. "Severus? Hmm? Gewöhn Dich dran, ab sofort heißt er Prof Snape für Dich, wie für jeden anderen Schüler." grinste sie. Beide merkten, das dieses Gefühl von beobachtet werden, fort war. "Ich bleibe unsichtbar, also labber nun nicht, wenn wir runter gehen. Sonst halten Deine Freunde Dich für paranoid." zwinkerte er. "Das tun sie eh schon." nuschelte sie. Er verstand sie jedoch, und fragte sich, was sie damit meinte. "Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Ihre Freunde, sie würden gleich zum Abendbrot gehen. "Hermine?kommst Du mit zur großen Halle." frage Ron. Jasper sah sie an, sah Ihre Freunde an, hörte er nicht zu. WANN zur Hölle,hatte sich Jasper sichtbar gemacht,vor allem unbemerkt für jeden? "Ron wie Du vorhin mit bekommen hast, ich muss zu Prof Snape für mein Praktikum, das ist wichtig für mich." knurrte sie. "Och komm hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Wenn wir von der Schule gehen, werden wir heiraten. Ich geh arbeiten und Du versorgst unsere Kinder, wie es sich gehört."

"Ron kein Wort mehr davon, wir sind und werden kein Paar." fauchte Hermine wütend. WANN würde es Ihr bester Freund nur verstehen. "Bitte? Jetzt sag nicht, dieser dämliche Idiot ist daran schuld?" knurrte Ron. "Ron bitte, Hermine wollte schon vor Jasper nichts von Dir. Merlin, wann wirst Du es endlich verstehen." mischte sich nun Harry ein. Sie sah Ihm dankbar lächelnd an. "Jasper? Sollen wir, Prof Snape wird warten, und warten tut er nicht gerne." Jasper nickte, sah Harry an und es war, als würden sie über Augen reden. "Darf ich bitten Mdm!" Er bot Ihr den Arm an und damit liefen sie los. Die Mädchen die Ihnen entgegen kamen, sahen Ihr neidisch hinter her. Wie gerne würden sie mit Hermine jetzt tauschen. "Du bist unser neuer Sunnyboy an der Schule, und wirst somit einem gewissem Eisprinzen den Rang ablaufen!" zwinkerte die Schulsprecherin Ihm zu.

"Ach die Herrschaften, erscheinen dann doch schon mal!" knurrte Snape und ließ sie hinein. "Bitte direkt rechts, durch die Türe gehen." Hermine war erstaunt, und neugierig, was da nun kommen würde. Wohin würden sie gehen. Und als sie durch die Türe schritt, klappte Ihr der Mund auf. Sie stand gerade im Wohnzimmer von Snape! Das es Snapes Wohnzimmer war, sah man sofort, auch wenn es gemütlich eingerichtet war, und all dieses fiesen Gläser aus dem Büro hier nicht standen. "Granger Klappe dicht, das sieht nicht elegant aus. So, setzt Euch, möchte jemand Wein." Beide nickten und setzten sich auf das Sofa hin. "So, ich denke, wir sollten Hermine nun aufklären." sprach Severus und ließ sich Ihr gegenüber auf dem Sessel nieder! "Ja es wird zeit!" sprach jemand aus der Ecke und trat aus dem Schatten. "Grandpa?" kam es erstaunt von Hermine.

Woher kam denn nun Ihr Grandpa? "Ja Hermine, ich bins. Hör jetzt einfach zu ja? Ich bin Salazar Slytherin, Vampir. Somit Du und Deine Eltern auch. Deine Mum ist eine geborene Montagnac. Sie ist eine Dämonin, somit bist Du jeweils zur Hälfte Dämon und Vampir, Du wirst eines Tages in meine Fustapfen treten,´und wirst unser Volk regieren. Wir haben Dich wegen Dumbledore und Voldemort gebannt. Ja wegen Dumbledore, wir trauen Ihm genauso wenig wie Voldemort. Er führt was im Schilde, nur was, bekommen wir all die Jahre nicht heraus. So und nun darfst Du schimpfen." Doch Hermine tat genau das nicht, sie stand vom Sofa auf, und lief in die Küche, öffnete den Küchenschrank und holte eine Tasse heraus. Sie nutzte die verhexte Senseo und lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Jeder sah sie fragend an. "Woher wusstest Du, wo die Küche ist, wo die Becher drin sind, und das die Senseo verhext ist." kam es von Severus. "Sev, wir beide haben Tage da dra...Merlin, was geht hier vor sich?"

Sie sah auf den Becher, da stand Ihr Name drauf. Das war ihr Becher, den Ihr Grandpa mütterlicher Seits zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. "DAS weiß Ich gerade auch nicht. Wäre aber dankbar das zu erfahren." knurrte Snape. "Severus? Du und Jasper passt mir noch besser auf Hermine auf. Irgendwer will uns anscheinend manipulieren." zischte Ihr Grandpa und war mit einemal in einem Wirbel aus Farben weg. "Wo ist er hin, und vor allem wie?" Severus lächelte, da war sie wieder, die neugierige Hermine. "DAS alles werden wir Dir in nächster Zeit beibringen. Du wirst bei uns Unterricht bekommen. Für die dämonische Seite, wird Lucius jemanden holen. Ich werde Albus irgendwie dazu bringen, das Du nach hier unten ziehen kannst." Hermine sah Ihn erstaunt an. "WAS?`" Jasper strich Ihr über die Hand. "Ja glaub uns, es ist besser." Mit einmal fiel Ihr etwas ein, was gar nicht rein passte. "Also mögt Ihr Euch eigentlich alle? Und Alice ist Ihre Freundin?"Severus sah sie nun erstaunt an und hob die Braue. "Nein, sie ist meine Exfreundin. Sonst stimmt alles."


End file.
